


An Unexpected Hero

by stardustinoureyes



Category: Callisto 6 (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Near-Death Experience, Princess Bride AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustinoureyes/pseuds/stardustinoureyes
Summary: After the power up, Oya contacts herself in another reality. A reality with love, almost-death, and ROUS's. (Reconstituted Organisms of Unilateral Synthesis, obviously...) Have fun storming the Corporation!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not Beta'd.

“It has been a little over three weeks since the Callisto 6 flew a retrofitted Endeavor Space Shuttle to the moon. It’s been three weeks since Kylan Krause, and the rest of the CEO’s, killed the entity known as Fletcher. It has been two weeks since the Endeavor shuttle crashed into the desert. Things are looking bleak in Los Angelos, as the Corporations continue to push against changes brought on by Measure Z, and protests have begun to get viol-“

The monitor sparked and shut off. Oya turned slightly, and threw a casual “You okay?” over her shoulder.

There was a brief moment of silence before Lacy spoke. “I’m fine. I just- I don’t like being stuck in here while people are getting hurt all over the city.”

Oya nodded. “I understand. I feel the same way, but- Anton’s right. Staying low for a little while, at least until we have these new powers under control, is better for everyone.”

Lacy sat quietly for a moment, lost in their own thoughts, before they looked at Oya with a small head-tilt. “How is that going for you, by the way? Has the neural regulator I made helped give you any more control?”

Oya grinned. “Oh my gosh. I’ve been reaching out into other realities more, I think I can make it so that you can see them too. Do you wanna try?”

A small smile cracked on their face as their eyes got wide with excitement. “Yeah.”

Oya pulled a small silver and red circlet over her curls and adjusted it so the triangular piece on the front rested between her brows, which also positioned the two small red nodes on either temple. She pulled her legs up onto the couch in a cross-legged position and closed her eyes. For a moment, there was only the soft electrical hum of the station’s oxygen filters. As Lacy watched their friend patiently, a small red orb appeared in the air about five feet in front of them. It started out small, no larger than the head of a pin, but ever so slowly, the orb grew and lines of silver began to spread amongst the red. Inside the swirl of spacetime, Lacy could see a familiar figure with brown curls framing a tan brown face. After another few moment, the transparent image seem to solidify slightly, and Oya - or rather, the Oyas- opened their eyes. The other Oya spoke first.

“Whoa. I can’t believe that worked,” she said with a youthful excitement.

Next to them, the Oya from their reality grinned. “Me either, to be honest. You must be me from another reality.”

Lacy’s eyes grew impossibly wide as a full-blown smile formed on their face. “Whoa! Did you know this was gonna happen?”

Oya (from this dimension) shrugged. “Honestly, I was trying to contact Boya, but this is cool too.”

Oya (from the other dimension) looked between the two of them. “I’m sorry. I’m not sure what’s going on here. Who’s Boya?”

“He’s me - uh, us - from another reality. I accidentally contacted him awhile back, before Fletcher died.”

The other Oya’s brow furrowed. “Fletcher?”

“Does he-“ Lacy started, trying to figure out how to properly put their thoughts into a sentence. “Does he not exist in your world?”

Other Oya frowned. “Not that I know of.”

“What’s it like there,” this Oya asked, curious to see if killing Fletcher in one reality had really affected the inter-dimensional being in others.

“Well, Luma and I got kidnapped by Hopps, Anton and Dr. Blaire, but Lacy - the Lacy over here, I mean - teamed up with Cass to track us down and a whole bunch of stuff happened and-“

“Okay, slow down. You got kidnapped?” Oya asked.

“LUMA got kidnapped?” Lacy interjected, clearly worried about their friend, even an alternate reality version.

The Other Oya paused. “You know what, I wonder if I could like, make a VR version of what we went through for you, and then like,” she looked at This Oya, “Do you think we could maybe send code over to you guys? Like, use our Lacy to connect to your Lacy through,” she paused again and gestured to the swirling bubble of red and silver around her, “whatever this is? I don’t think I’m doing much of this. Whatever you guys went through- you’re much stronger than I am, so I’ll defer to you.”

This Oya was taken aback for a moment. Talking to other realities was new, let alone sending large data packets through them. Lacy, on the other hand, was already formulating a plan. “Ooh, tell your Lacy to make you a neural inductor, and then interface with it while you guys are talking, and I’ll interface with the one I built over here, and I think we might be able to pull it off,” they said, while doing that thing where they talk with their hands.

Other Oya stopped. “Wow, you are definitely Lacy, huh? Ok, I’ll see what we can do on this end. How about we try to meet up again in a couple days?”

This Oya nodded. “Sure. We might as well try, and I can send you a version of what happened over here too.”

Other Oya smiled. “Great. Well, see you in a couple days then.”

  

The next couple of days passed without much incident. Well, a minor incident involving trying to figure out a way to get Luma to the surface to go grocery shopping, but nothing that the group couldn’t handle. By the time Oya sat down to try to reconnect with the other world though, the other four members of the original Callisto 6, plus Cobalt, Sal, Moonlight and Dr. Patel, were all gathered around too, eager to see what their other lives looked like.

The connection happened in a similar way, though the Other Oya seemed even more solid this time, and they could see a small person in a wheelchair next to her. As the two Lacys synced and started transferring date between the realities, Other Oya spoke.

“Okay, so a little context, since I don’t know exactly how much is different here. Cass and I grew up together on Baldwin Island, and I guess, well, basically, we each had like, a best friend we grew up with. Luma and Lacy grew up in Raft City together, and Hopps and Anton grew up in Corporate LA.”

This Oya nodded. “Yeah, that seems pretty much the same here, though Hopps didn’t really grow up in Corporate LA.”

“What about my dad? Is he alive there?” Hopps asked. “Did Pyramid Star kick us to the curb?”

Other Oya shook her head. “No, well, yes, but- after your dad died, Cassium offered your mom a job, and I don’t know everything exactly, but when we met you and Anton were both working for Cassium.”

“Oh,” Hopps said, sitting back in her chair. “That’s different.”

“What about the Callisto 6 energy, how did you all come in contact with it?” Anton asked, eager to change the subject from his friend’s sore topic.

“A job fair, actually. You two were there, cause you already work for Cassium, Cass and Lacy were applying for Trager, and Luma and I actually got hired by Pyramid Star.”

“No way I’m a corporate stooge,” Cass chimed in.

Other Oya smiled. “Of course not, I just said applying. Things,” she paused, and took a moment to chew the words. “Things got complicated pretty quickly, it’s hard to explain. But, we recorded a lot of what happened, so hopefully you’ll be able figure out what’s different.”

The Other Lacy looked up at Other Oya. “I think we have everything. Maybe we should let them watch and process?”

“Yeah, good idea,” Other Oya said. “That will also give us time to see what you guys went through, is that okay?”

This Oya nodded. “Absolutely. Talk again in another few days?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

The spacetime orb dropped, and the group looked at Lacy. “So, did you get everything?” Luma asked.

“I think so, their technology is a little different, so I think it might be easier to just watch it rather than, like, experience it through VR though,” Lacy said, already preparing to bring their other realities, well, reality, up on the big screen.

“Great. Do I have time to pop some popcorn?” Cass asked, already getting up to make her way to the kitchen.

“Yeah!” Lacy said, excited. “Will you bring me some pineapple juice too?”

“Ooh, Cafecito for me please,” Oya added.

Sal perked up. “Coffee?”

Luma stood. “Let me help you just grab snacks all around, how does that sound?”

The group nodded in return and one by one threw out other snacks they wanted for the journey ahead.

After they were all settled in, Lacy started the program. For the most part, the first twenty minutes or so was pretty much the same, minus the fact that the Other Hopps stood next to Anton at the Cassium booth, dressed in a fine suit, and the Other Cass wasn’t protesting outside the convention center, but instead, talking to a Trager employee about a job testing eco-skeletons. About twenty five minutes in though, everything changed, and it started with Kylan Krause himself walking onto the screen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not beta’d.
> 
> Also, in order to avoid confusion, this is all in the perspective of the other reality.

Luma fiddled with the bracelet she’d been given by a Pyramid Star employee and looked around the convention hall. Lacy was no where to be seen, presumably they were being wooed by someone at Trager. A woman with honey blonde motioned for her to follow, and she did, moving quickly through seemingly endless white and stainless steel hallways. At the end of one of those hallways, and through yet another door, a tall woman with dark brown hair and tan skin waited. The blonde woman, whose name she didn’t get, left quickly. 

 

For a moment, neither of them spoke. Finally, Luma swallowed and stuck out her hand. “Hi, I’m Luma,” she said, smiling. First impressions were very important.

 

The other woman looked at her for a moment before taking her hand. “Oya. Are you here to see Kylan Krause too?”

 

Luma could feel the color draining from her face. “Is that,” she swallowed, “is that why we’re here?”

 

“I think so,” Oya said, “to be honest, I’m not really sure and I’m really nervous.”

 

Luma couldn’t help but feel relieved that she wasn’t the only one. “Yeah, same. What do you do?”

 

“I’m a VR designer, front-end stuff mostly. What about you?”

 

“Ooh! You should collaborate with my friend Lacy. They’ve been working on this new tech that-“ Luma stopped. She rambled when she was nervous. “I’m sorry, you asked about me. I’m a graphic designer, but I mostly work with IRL media.”

 

Oya cocked her head to one side. “IRL media? Like paint?”

 

“Spray paint, mostly,” Luma said, a slight blush on her cheeks. “I’m supposed to talk to someone about a commissioned mural, I think.”

 

Oya was about to ask if she might have seen any of the other woman’s work when a door on the other side of the room opened and none other than the CEO of Pyramid Star himself, Kylan Krause, walked into the room.

 

His smile was almost predatory as he looked over the two of them. “Well, Oya, and Luma, isn’t it? It’s nice to meet you both. I wanted to meet with you because there has been a recent,” he paused, “restructuring of power among the CEO’s of Corporate LA, and I want Pyramid Star to get ahead of this.”

 

“What do mean, restructuring of power?” Luma asked.

 

“Oh, nothing that really concerns you,” he said, brushing her off. “I merely want to start a public outreach, start spreading art and culture throughout greater LA, which is where you two come in. My father recently passed away, and I’d like you, Luma, to paint a few murals of him throughout the city, to remember him by.” He looked to Oya and continued, “I was hoping you might be able to put together something for people with sight impairments or who can’t make it to LA to see the art in person.” He walked to one of the walls, and placed his hand on it, opening a secret compartment. Inside were two manila envelops. “You’ll be well compensated, and I’ve arranged for workshop apartment for you both just outside of the corporate limits.” He handed then each one of the envelops. 

 

Luma quickly tore hers open. The first page was a contract, with a number on it that had more zeros than Luma had ever seen. She opened her mouth to comment, but Oya spoke first. “Are you serious?”

 

Kylan’s smile didn’t falter, but there was a flash of something in his eyes that gave Luma a vague sense of foreboding. “Of course. If you’d like sometime to think it over though..?”

 

Luma bit her lip. On one hand, she should probably talk to her family, and Lacy, before taking a random job offer. On the other, her daycare job didn’t exactly pay well, and there were enough zeros there to move out of her parents’ houseboat, buy Lacy a shop of their own and still set aside enough money for Marco, Luca and the baby to go to any college they wanted. Next to her, Oya seemed to be having a similar thought crisis, but, as if by some force they looked up at each other. Luma tilted her head slightly. Oya responded with an almost imperceptible shrug. Luma dipped her chin, and they turned to face Kylan together.

 

“We’ll take the job.”

 

 

On the other side of the convention center, Cass paced the floor. Oya had been gone for a while now. Too long, and the once packed job fair now dwindled down to only a handful of people. 4, besides her, to be exact. Three of them stood by the Cassium table, and occasionally one of them would shoot a look at her before turning back into whatever corporate bullshit conversation they were having. Probably something boring like spread sheets. The other person was petite, with oil-slick hair and a tattoo of a bird on their neck. They had angular features, and a sort of doe-eyed look in their eyes. They kept looking around, searching for something. Seeing as it would put her further away from the corporate goon squad, Cass walked over. “Are you okay?”

 

“What?” the other person asked, motioning to their ears.

 

Cass frowned, pointed to them and made a thumbs up gesture, trying to convey the question in a different way.

They tapped a few buttons on a small wrist computer and Cass caught a glimpse of the other bracelet they were wearing. It was a Pyramid Star prototype, one of only 6 given out at the convention today. Cass recognized it because she and Oya had been given ones earlier. 

 

Before she could ask a question though, the other person spoke. “Sorry, it just gets so loud in here with all the people.”

 

Cass smiled. “No worries, you just looked like you were looking for someone, I was checking to see if you were okay.”

 

“Oh, yeah. I mean, I am looking for someone. My friend Luma came with me but we got separated when I was at the Trager booth, and she isn’t responding to my messages.”

 

“Well, I can help you look if you want. My friend Oya is supposed to be meeting some big-wig asshole or something, so I’m just waiting here until she’s done,” Cass explained, before sticking out her hand. “I’m Cass, by the way.”

 

The other person looked at her hand, but didn’t make a move to shake it. “I’m Lacy. Wait, is that one of the Pyramid Star Personal Assistant rigs?” they asked, pointing to the wrist band.

 

“Yeah, I heard that they only gave out a few, but I see you got one too.”

 

Lacy nodded. “My friend Luma was talking to someone from Pyramid Star, and I guess they gave them to her.” In all honesty, Lacy was most excited about getting back to the shop to take it apart, but their plans and ideas were interrupted by a message from Luma.

 

“Lacy, hey, so I have good news and I have bad news.”

 

Lacy went sub-vocal to answer, and a quick glance at their new friend showed that they seemed to be doing the same. “What’s the bad news?”

 

“I’m not going to be able to meet up with you to get a ride home.”

 

Lacy didn’t answer for a moment, as a wave of blind panic crashed over them. 

 

Luma spoke up again. “But, don’t worry. There is another girl with me back her and she says her friend Cass is really great, and would probably be willing to help you.”

 

“Oh. I just met her.”

 

“Really? Well, good. Small world, huh? Anyway, Oya and I have to go sign some paperwork and check out our new art studio. I probably won’t get home until late, but I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?”

 

Lacy nodded, then realizing that Luma couldn’t see them, vocalized. “Yeah, okay. Be safe. Remember, Lumas are important.”

 

“I will, and Lacys are important too.”

 

The conversation ended with Lacy and Cass looking at each other.

 

“So, guess our friends are new friends, huh?” Cass asked, tentatively.

 

“It would seem that way,” they replied. “You really don’t have to go back to Raft City with me, Luma just knows that I don’t really like crowds.”

 

Cass smiled at her new friend. “Eh, I’ve been dying for some good Italian food, and I hear the best is in Raft City.”

 

Lacy grinned. “The best.”

 

 

Sometime later, Luma and Oya sat in the back of a sleek hover car, hurtling towards the outskirts of the corporate downtown. Their driver, a young man approximately their age, sat quietly in the front seat. One or the other would ask the occasional question, mostly about their childhoods in Raft City or Baldwin Island. They traded recommendations on local businesses and chatted about the weather, but about 45 minutes into the drive, conversation began to wind down and Luma found herself staring out the window back towards Corporate LA, framed in the setting sun. This was the last view she remembered before watching a multicolored wave of energy hurtling towards the car, emanating from one of the tall glass structures. It looked like a cross between a mushroom cloud and ball lighting, and moved so fast she didn’t even have time to scream before the car was rocketed off to one side. Lights flickered, as electrical currents danced around them, and entered their bodies. Color and sound exploded in Luma’s head. 

 

She was aware of one, no two, no... five other presences in the darkness. It felt as if their hearts, their very souls, were split apart and molded together. Luma instantly felt her pain, as well as Oya and Lacy’s. She could hear them screaming in her head before silence rang out like a fog horn on a cold night. 

 

For a moment, she was sure that she had been vaporized into tiny particles of stardust before being reformed just as she was, in a dead car 50 ft in the air, and quickly hurtling towards the earth. Their driver was no where to be seen.


End file.
